VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = |Highlights = * Champion Update: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. '''These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped.' A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: ( ) ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champion ; * ** Missile visual effect now lasts the full duration. ** Indicator length increased. ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Unbreakable Spear from the Artisan of War. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , and . *** Slayer Pantheon and Slayer Jinx changed their names to Zombie Slayer Pantheon and Zombie Slayer Jinx. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Upcoming Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 ChromasHonor 5 Chromas coming soon Teamfight Tactics VPBE Upcoming Champions ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. Teamfight Tactics * New champion, hinted by the trait changes. Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of Star Guardian skins. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChoose a Champion Update Voting Results! # - Visual and Gameplay Update Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes